Gryffindor At Heart
by GryffindorAtHeart
Summary: Andromeda Black reflects on what her last year of Hogwarts will hold. On how she wishes she was more like Sirius.ONESHOT. Originally called 'If Only I Were Brave'. This will explain my penname.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, although I wish I did! Harry Potter is owned by the amazing J.K.Rowling, who I bow down to!

* * *

1st September 1971

Andromeda Black

Aged 17

I have finally reached my seventh and final year at Hogwarts. At the moment I am alone in my dormitory, green hanging pulled around my four poster bed, covers drawn up close.

The Opening Feast finished less than an hour ago and already I can see that this year is going to unlike any of my others here at Hogwarts. The reason for this has nothing to do with my up and coming NEWT's but because of my little cousin Sirius Black. Today was his first day at Hogwarts. His parent's were so proud of him, their heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. He was eleven and was expected, like all the Black's before him to be sorted into Slytherin. Like his parent's, like my parent's. Like Bella, Cissy and me.

But I suppose I knew, even if no one else could see, he was not destined for Slytherin. He'd always been a troublemaker; he'd always questioned our Pureblood ways. But his parents, like mine just thought he was rude. But maybe he wasn't. Maybe he was just standing up for what he felt in his heart, maybe he was being brave. After all, Gryffindor is where the brave of heart dwell.

I wish I was there, I wish I could be in the warm Gryffindor common room celebrating with my darling little Siri. Instead I am here. Alone having grown tired of Narcissa's rants about the Black family's honour and how Sirius is a 'filthy little Blood-traitor'. But little does she know about me, my true beliefs and Ted Tonks.

My family were so happy when I received the 'Head Girl' badge. They told me I could put all the Mudblood's in their rightful places. But I didn't care about that; I wasn't going to do anything of the sort. I was going to be a good Head Girl and true to my post. I wasn't going to use my new status in the school to go to my head. I wasn't going to take any liberties… except one. Ted Tonks.

The same day I received my letter from Hogwarts, I received another letter.

_My darling Andy,_

_I have just had some amazing news. Something even my parents can understand. I have been made Head Boy! Can you believe it? Just think what we could do with my new power._

_Write to me soon, and if you know who the new Head Girl is, please tell me! I hope it's not a Slytherin… unless it's you of course!_

_All my love_

_Teddy._

I of course wrote back and told him my good news. And all at once ideas began to spring into my mind. What with me being Head Girl and Teddy being Head Boy our lives and relationship would become so much easier. But first I think I should explain who Ted Tonks is.

Edward 'Teddy' Tonks is three months my elder. He is a Ravenclaw, and if that wasn't bad enough he is also a Muggleborn. I suppose you must be thinking 'but why does that matter? Why would that make it worse?'

Let me explain.

I am a daughter of Black. A Pureblood witch who can trace my wizarding history back over ten generations, over 300 years. I am expected to make a good Pureblood marriage to a respectable (and rich) wizard. I am also expected to show my rank in the wizarding world by believing that anyone who is not Pureblood is scum and shouldn't be allowed to be taught magic. To be a Black makes you royalty.

So there is my dilemma. Being a Pureblood means I shouldn't fraternize with Muggle-borns or Mudblood's as Slytherin's like to say. But that didn't stop me falling in love with one. Teddy Tonks to be exact. I've been keeping our relationship a secret form everyone, otherwise we would both be dead. However, being Head Boy and Head Girl means we have to spend time **alone** together to sort out events and to do corridor duty. Time alone without any teachers, or Slytherin's, or any other student for that matter to bother us…

So why aren't I in Gryffindor or even Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? Why? Well the answer is simple.

Gryffindor – Well I am not brave enough for this house. Otherwise, like Sirius I would have stood up to my parents and I would be and open Blood-traitor. Not a secret one.

Ravenclaw – Well, this one is easy. I don't have the brains. Ok, so I am average for my age and 'breeding' but I am not amazing.

Hufflepuff – Well let's say I still have the Black temper and the famous Black glare. So I guess I am not kind enough, and my heritage is too pure.

However I do have a thirst, a thirst to prove that I am not like my sisters, nor like my parents. I am as white as Bella is black. I am kind, and I do not care for my family's 'Pureblood mania' as Sirius would say. This year I will quench my thirst and prove to myself that I am different and that I am strong. I will marry Teddy Tonks, even if it's the last thing I ever do.

* * *

Tell me what you think and please review!


End file.
